Collide
by Liggy-Minaj
Summary: Sometimes, we have to deal with the unexpected and make the best of a bad situation. How will Roy handle it when his life is no longer his own and now he has to care for a 5yr old son he didn't even know he had. As father and son grow together, they will collide every step of the way.
1. What Once Was Lost

**I've been reading these stories for some time and I think they are so funny and cool, so I'm now going to try my hand at writing one. So here is my first parental Roy/Ed fic. Wish me luck everyone and let me know if I'm ever getting too far off theme or anything. Lots and lots of reviews! So let's go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ed but I would love for him to be my son. So cute.**

**Chapter One: What Once Was Lost**

A small boy with messy blonde hair got off of the train as it pulled into the station of Central. This was his first time so far from home and in such a big city. He walked out onto the platform and looked in awe at all of the tall buildings and the crowds of people. They bustled around him and never noticed the young boy who was rolling a small suitcase behind him. The young boy grasped his item closely; keeping a close eye open for the thieves he had heard would be in such a big city.

Ed stepped from the platform and into the streets looking around; his mother told him that he would be meeting someone at the station to pick him up.

The boy's name was Ed, and he was from a small town called Risembull. His mother had said that she was no longer able to care for him and was sending him to meet his father. That was the last time her saw her; when she put him on the train and bid him goodbye. Ed didn't know how he felt about meeting his father. All his mom had ever said was that he was in the military; a state alchemist.

Ed rolled his suitcase behind him and continued to look around. He saw people and flashy cars, but nothing seemed familiar. Of course, he didn't even know what his moms friend looked like. How did she expect him to find this random person?

"_Why do I have to go?" A young Ed asked as he was standing and waiting for the train with his mother._

_She was a beautiful woman with auburn hair and soft eyes. She smiled down at her son kneeled on one knee, fixing his hair._

"_Because dear, it's time that you got to know your father."_

_Ed scrunched his face up and frowned. "Why? There's no point. He hasn't been around this long!"_

_His mother just smiled back and pulled him into a hug. "I know and I'm sorry. Please give him a chance."_

_Just then the train whistled, announcing its arrival. Their hug broke and she started double checking to make sure that her son had everything he needed. _

"_I want to stay here. With you. Please!" Ed pleaded, his eyes watering. He tugged on his mother's skirt and stared up at her._

The train pulled in and came to halt. The doors opened and the conductor yelled for everyone to board. The other few people that were waiting boarded the train and took their seats.

"_You have to go now. And you have to be brave for me." _

_She took Ed's hand and guided him to the entrance . Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out the ticket and handed it to the conductor then turned back to her son and engulfed him in one last hug._

"_Please behave. And don't forget to give my friend the letter I wrote. He will meet you at the station. Take care."_

_She kissed his forehead and the hug would have lasted longer if it were not for the conductor who urged them to hurry. _

_Ed looked back as he boarded the train and took a seat near the window, where he could still see his mother waving. He waved back and continued to do so even as the train pulled out of the station._

Ed sighed and stopped walking. He leaned against a light post, not wanting to venture too far from the station. He had no idea what he was supposed to do now. He didn't even know the name of his father let alone what he looked like. How would he find him?

*****^w^*****

"Shit, I knew I should have left earlier." a man with dark hair and wearing glasses cursed as he drove through the streets. It was already and night and 30 minutes past the time he was supposed to be there.

Hues eyed the streets as he neared the station, just in case the boy had tried to walk away, hoping he didn't. Central was no place for a child to be on the streets at night, especially not one that didn't know anyone or the area.

Hues pulled up to the station and stopped his car, getting out and surveying the area. The platform seems almost empty aside from a homeless person sleeping on the bench. He walked over to him, looking around the whole time.

"Hey buddy." He said, shaking the sleeping bum.

The man rustled and opened an eye. "Can I help you?"

"Did you see a kid round here? Blond hair, gold eyes."

The homeless man thought for a second. "Hmm…I don't remember."

Hues groaned and reached into his pocket, pulling out a ten dollar bill and shoved it into the man's hands.

"Oh yea, he should be on the other side of the platform. Little guy seemed lost so he hid."

"Thanks."

Hues made his way to the other side just in time to see Ed shooing away a stray cat that was interested in his sandwich and being quite aggressive about it.

"Go Away! This is mines!" Ed yelled, hugging his sandwich that his mother had made for him tight. His stomach growled when the cat hissed again and took another step towards him.

Hues smiled as he watched the events, but decided to step in.

"Hey, how about you give up the sandwich and we get you something better?" he smiled walking towards Ed.

He looked him over for a second considering this. The man seemed strange, but he was the only person who had spoken to him so far, so he must be his moms friend right?

"W-who are you?"

Hues held up his hands non threateningly. "Don't worry. Your mom sent me."

Ed smiled and tossed the sandwich away. The cat grabbed it and ran off. "I thought I was going to be stuck here." he exclaimed.

Hues apologized. "Got caught up in work. Now, how about we get you some food."

Ed grabbed his suitcase and followed Hues as he led him to his car. Hues took the luggage and put it in the back while Ed climbed into the passenger seat and fastened his seatbelt.

Getting in the car, Hues started it up and headed for his home. Gracia was cooking tonight and he knew that Ed would just love her cooking. Everybody did.

"So, mind if we talk?" Hues asked, breaking the silence.

Ed looked over at him. He had gotten caught up staring at all of the buildings they passed. This place was definitely something new; much larger than his small town.

"Uh…sure."

"So, how much has your mom told you?"

Hues and his mom used to be best friends when she stayed in Central. Then she just moved away randomly and he didn't hear form her for a while and when he finally did, she had already had a son.

"She told me that I would be staying with my father for a while." Ed answered.

He still was not keen on the idea of staying with some guy that he didn't even know. Plus he was a state alchemist. No one in his town spoke anything good about the military.

"Did she tell you anything about your dad?"

"He's an alchemist…That's it."

Hues nodded. So the boy knew almost nothing. He mentally sighed. He really didn't know what Trisha was thinking. This entire situation was sloppy. Too sloppy for a kid to be put in the middle of.

"One more question."

Ed looked up at Hues. "What is it?"

"How old are you?"

Ed stopped to think for a minute and then held up his hand with all 5 fingers open. "I'm this many"

It wasn't long after that until Hues pulled up into his home. He helped Ed out of the car and grabbed his suitcase, leading him into the house. Gracia greeted them at the door and smiled down at the young boy.

"Well hello. And what's your name?" she asked politely.

"You're HUGE." Ed exclaimed, wide eyed at the size of the woman. He had never seen someone so….round.

Gracia chuckled. "That's because I'm pregnant and soon, I'll have a baby girl. Want to feel?"

Ed looked back at Hues who urged him forward and he walked over to Gracia and placed his hands and ear to her belly. He smiles when he heard the extra heart beat and felt a small kick.

"There really is a baby in there!"

"Yup…Why don't you take him into the kitchen? I need to go make some quick calls." Hues suggested.

Gracia smiled, catching the hint and grabbed Ed's hand. "How hungry are you, because I've made a lot for you to eat."

"Wait." Ed stopped and reached into his pocket, pulling out a folded note. "My mother said to give this to you." He handed the paper to Hues and then turned, continuing on with Gracia into the dining area.

Hues eyed the note and headed to his study, reading it as he walked. It was from Trisha. By the time he reached his study, he didn't know what to do. The note had pretty much cleared up any questions he had, but none of them were good.

"Fuck."

Hues sat at his desk and placed his head in his hands. This situation was far more messed up than he originally thought and at this moment, there was nothing he could do but warn his friends about what was about to change his life forever.

He picked up the phone and dialed some number, waiting for it to ring on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Yea, Roy. We need to talk."

*****^w^*****

"Sir is there something wrong?" Risa asked when she saw Mustang hang up the phone with an exasperated sigh. She was sure that it was Lieutenant Hues on the other end.

"Yea." He answered in his usual bored tone. "Hues just said he needed to come by early and talk to me about something. He wouldn't say what it was on the phone."

Risa frowned. "You don't think anything is wrong do you?"

Roy shrugged. "Who knows. It's too late for this," he yawned.

"Well you do still have a lot of paperwork to finish." Risa reminded him.

Roy looked at the stacks on his desk and considered something for a second.

"I will…finish this tomorrow." he said, getting up and walking out of his office.

Hawkeye groaned at his constant irresponsible behavior and followed.

*****^w^*****

Ed walked out of the bathroom, dressed in the red footie pajamas that his mother had bought for him. He usually hated wearing them, but since she wasn't here, he felt like it would make him feel closer to her. Hues was standing outside waiting for him.

"So, you ready for bed buddy?"

"I don't have a bedtime." Ed smiled and lied.

"Really now?" Hues pretended to be amazed. "Why don't I just ask your mom if that's true the next time I see her?"

"Never mind! You don't have to do that." Ed changed his mind and started off down the hall to the guest room.

Once in the room, Hues helped him into bed and tucked him in. "If you need anything, me and Gracia are right down the hall." he explained as he was getting up to leave the room.

"Can I ask you a question?" Ed said between a yawn.

"Sure. Anything." Hues stopped.

"Do you know my dad? What is he like?"

Hues was taken aback for a second and thought. "He's…one of my best friends."

Ed smiled and rolled over, closing his eyes. "That's good. You're a good man. That means he is too."

Hues smiled and walked out closing the door behind him.

Roy was his best friend, but good. Well, in this particular situation, that remained to be seen. Hues knew that his friend was about to have a lot to learn and every mistake he made would affect that little boy. Either they would grow and learn together or Ed would have a tough life ahead of him.

**Okay, that was chapter one. It was so cute. I hope you all liked it. Kid Ed is so adorable. And don't worry, Alphonse is not out of the picture. He will come in at another point, just not as you expect him to. So you'll have to keep reading to find out. And remember to drop me some reviews while you're at it. This is my first fic like this and I really wanna know how I'm doing.**

**Cya**


	2. Daddy? Who? Me?

**Hey everyone! First, I want to say thanks for the reviews and I love the support. Also, thanks to ****misaki903**** for correcting me with the spelling of HUGHES name. Lol. If you see a mistake, don't be afraid to let me know. This is not only my first FMA fic, but my first parental anything fic so I'm kinda nervous . Well, glad you all like it so far and please keep me posted with your reviews and what you all think. On with the fic!**

**Also, the question was asked for what year the fic was set in. To be completely honest, I never took a second thought to that, so I'm just going to say it's in the middle year of my own era Lol. I'm kind of just going along as I go. **

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing. Loving the fic. Moving on.**

**Chapter 2: Daddy? Who? Me?**

Hughes rolled over in his sleep and scrunched his eye at the sunlight that poured in through the window of his bedroom. He instinctively reached is arm over, feeling for his wife, Gracia, but her side of the bed was already empty. He sighed. There would be no early morning cuddling for him.

Hughes sat up and yawned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. She was probably downstairs and cooking breakfast with Ed. Looking at the clock, he saw that it was only 6am. Good, he would be able to go to central early today and catch Roy before everyone else got there.

After reading the letter last night, Hughes really wasn't sure what to say to Roy. He was his friend, but everything that was happening was just so much to take in. And if it was this bad for him, then he could only imagine how Mustang would handle this. Hell, how was Ed even going to take this?

Right. Thinking of the small boy reminded Hughes that he needed to get moving. He had to make sure that Ed was ready for today and hopefully get to talk to him some about how today was going to be. Getting out of bed, he stood and stretched, heading down the stairs and fallowing the smell of food that wafting through the house and into the kitchen. Gracia was just taking a tray of toast from the over when she noticed him entering.

"Morning dear." she greeted and he came over to kiss her cheek, making sure to rub her growing belly like he did each morning.

"Hey, had Ed already eaten? We have to go." he asked, grabbing a few pieces off the tray and shoving them into his mouth as a quick breakfast.

Gracia smiled. "Of course he is. Though, he doesn't seem in the best of moods today…What's going on? Where did Ed come from?" Gracia asked, concern lacing her voice.

Gracia knew that Maes was a good man and would help his friends in any way he could. When she had asked him about the Ed the previous night, he had only told her that he was watching the boy for a friend and nothing more. Of course she was curious and wanted to know more about the situation, but would respect her husband and let him handle it.

"Ed is in the dining room eating. I'll go and get him." she said and exited the room.

Hughes sighed and headed back upstairs to grab his clothes. He would just dress casual and then shower and change once he got to headquarters. Today left not much room for wasting time. A lot had to be covered.

Heading back downstairs, Gracia was already standing by the door with a less than enthusiastic looking 5 year old scowling next to her. Ed stared at the ground with a frown on his face and his arms folded. He was wearing a pair of black shorts and a red T with black shoes.

"Well you don't look too happy there little guy." Hughes commented and smiled, wanting to make the boy feel more at ease.

"I'm not." Ed stated and his frown, if possible grew. "I would rather be with my mom."

Hughes saw that this conversation was going to go nowhere soon, but decided that he should hurry and leave, not wanting Ed to say anything in front of Gracia. Until he was sure about how Roy wanted to handle this situation, he did not want anyone to know what was going on.

"Well, we'll be going. I'll see you tonight."

He bid his wife goodbye and steered Ed towards the car. He climbed into the backseat, fastening his seatbelt, and stared out of the window. Hughes got in the front seat and watched him through the rear view mirror.

"Come on cheer up. Don't you want to meet your father?"

Ed scoffed. "Didn't need him before. Don't now."

Hughes whistled and chuckled. If he didn't know Ed was five, he would think he was much older. Roy sure had his hands full with this one.

*****^w^*****

"AAchooo"

Roy rubbed his nose irritated.

"Are you catching a cold sir?" Hawkeye asked, assuming her usual position beside his desk.

"No. Someone must just be talking about me. Hopefully it has something to do with a promotion." Mustang commented and went back to filling out some of the paperwork he had left on his desk last night. Though, he was not happy to come in and see that the pile had doubled by morning.

Risa watched him work, but was still curious as to the reason for him waking her up so early to meet him at central. Roy being on time for work was something, but early was amazing. Whatever Hughes had to tell him must be important.

"So, did Hughes tell you anything?" she finally asked.

Roy groaned and leaned back in his chair, stopping his work. "Nope...Just said that it was important and we needed to talk before other got in the office."

Roy had known Hughes for years and there were certain things they did that tipped each other off to situations. One was, refusing to release any secret information over the phone. Since Hughes refused to tell him anything that meant that this was class A important. And second, they only did that for things that were meant to stay secret. There was something that Hughes wanted him and no one else to know. But what?

Hawkeye noticed Roy so lost in thought. Until he got this news, he was going to get no work done. And who was she kidding; she was just as anxious to find out about the situation as Roy was. There was too much going on right now for them to have to worry about more. She hoped it was good, whatever it was.

*****^w^*****

Hughes pulled into central and parked. He looked over at Ed whose disposition hadn't seemed to have gotten any better. The bubbly boy that he met last night was replaced by this sad kid who refused to talk. With a mental sigh, he got out of his side and walked over to Ed's. Opening the door, the boy looked up at him, seemingly bored.

"I guess it's time." Ed muttered, undoing his seat belt and getting out. He stood and waited for Hughes to close the door and lead the way.

They had arrived fairly early, but not nearly enough for Hughes liking. He wanted to get Ed in with as little to no contact if possible. Sadly, it seemed like a few others had come in early today. Oh well, the crowd was still small enough to not make too much of an issue or draw that much attention to him walking in with a child.

Ed on the other hand, was completely mesmerized by the building. He had never seen a structure so large. Even the other buildings in this city paled in comparison to this place. Did his dad really work here?

"What's this place?" He looked up at Hughes.

Straightening his glasses, he smiled back at him. "This is where all the magic happens." He chuckled.

"MAGIC!" Ed's eyes almost popped out of his head.

"More like alchemy. This is central, the place that's in charge of this city." He explained it in the simplest way that he could for a child to understand.

They both walked into the building and past the front desk which, luckily for Hughes, was empty. He headed straight for the elevator and made his way up to Roy's floor. In the halls, there were only a few secretaries and such that were there early. Other than questioning and sideway looks no one really said anything to them.

Hughes led Ed through the hallway and around some corners. Roy's office was coming up soon and he still had not thought of what he was going to say. The conversation had gone over in his head a million times and he had not once gotten past the 'hello'. How do you say something like this to someone?

Stopping outside Mustang's office door, Hughes swallowed and looked down at Ed whose bright eyes were glaring back at him. Man, this kid was more perceptive than he thought.

"So, is this 'his' office?" Ed asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yup," Hughes sighed and straightened his glasses, placing his hand on the knob and preparing to turn. It was now or never. Besides, Roy was a brave man. He would be able to handle this no problem…right?

*****^w^*****

"So, Hughes seems to be running late." Risa commented.

She was watching Mustang actually working on the paper on his desk. It was almost unreal to see him going through them so fast. The man was known for shirking on his duties and being lazy when it came to paper work.

"I noticed." Mustang commented.

His eyes scanned another paper, trying to keep his mind busy. He hated surprises and waiting even more. All of this was making him anxious.

Just then, the door to his office opened a crack and Hughes stuck his head inside. He saw Mustang sitting at his desk and noted the annoyed glare he was giving him. It was already expected though. He knew Roy hated waiting for anything.

"Hey how are you doing today?" Hughes asked, finally stepping inside the door and closing it behind him.

"Fine. So what is it you wanted to talk about?" Roy asked, folding his hands in front of his face and staring over them. Finally, he had gotten sick of waiting a long time ago.

"We can talk, but I would prefer it be alone." Hughes stated, sending an apologetic stare to Risa

She caught and straightened bowing and excusing herself from the room. As she was passing Hughes, he reached out to grab her hand, staring her in the eyes.

"There's someone out in the hall. Watch them and don't come back in until I call for them."

Risa stared and nodded, exiting the room.

Roy watched the exchange, brow raised. "So you have a friend?" he mused.

Hughes walked and took a seat. "That's saved for later, but for now, we need to get to business."

*****^w^*****

Risa stepped out of the office, closing the door behind her and scanned the hallway. What the hell was Maes talking about? There was no one out here.

"You looking for something?" a voice said.

Hawkeye blinked and looked down to see a small boy sitting next to the office, his knees to his chest. The boy was adorable. He had to be who Hughes was speaking of. But, why would he have such a small child tagging with him to central?

Risa got down on one knee and looked the boy over. She smiled at him. "Mind if I ask you your name?"

"It's Ed." He muttered, never unfolding his knees. He stared at her as if sizing her up with the most aware eyes she had ever seen on such a small child.

"You came here with Lieutenant Hughes?" she asked.

Ed smiled. "Yes. Are you a friend of his?" he asked, seeming to ease up some.

Ed figured that any friend of Hughes could be considered a friend to him. He was such a nice man, there was no reason for him to not associate with equally nice people.

"Yes I am." Risa still could not get why this kid was even here. What did he have to do with what they were talking about in there? More specifically, what did he have to do with Mustang?

*****^w^*****

Mustang took the letter that Hughes had handed to him and scanned over its contents. It seemed the more he read, the wider his eyes would get and more worried he got. Finally, he got to the end and put the piece of paper down, staring at it and taking in everything he had just read. His eyes went between Hughes and note, looking for any sign that this was some type of joke.

Roy swallowed the lump in his throat and leveled with his friend. "So, what you are telling me is….is…"

"That you are Ed's father." Hughes finished for him.

**DA DA DUM…Ok, I am going to end it here. Hope you guys liked this chapter so far. I've had a lot of homework or this would have been out sooner. Anyway, glad for all the support I've been getting for this and I hope that you all keep reading and reviewing. And in case you are wondering, yes there is more to the letter and you will all find out what it says later.**

**CYA! **


	3. Past Responsibilities

**I am still overly happy about the turn out I'm getting for this fic. I love my fans and the support is always even more appreciated.**

**I've been reading a lot more Roy/Ed fics and they are quickly becoming a favorite couple of mine, but not so much yaoi…I prefer the parental role.**

**And, since there is not much left to say, on with the fic**

Chapter 3: Past Responsibilities

Hughes was waiting for Roy to say something. Hell, he was waiting for him to do anything; move, blink, talk, anything. It felt like that had been stuck in this moment for hours, thought it was only technically minutes.

Roy had taken in the information and was just staring at the letter, his head in his hands. He could not fully wrap his brain around what was happening. Here he was, a colonel, still in his 20's, trying to climb his way up the political ladder to fuhrer, and now he had a kid to worry about.

"I…I…This can't be right." were the only words that he could manage out of his mouth.

"Oh, it's no mistaking Roy boy." Hues mused. "The kid is like your twin. Same attitude and all."

Roy threw the letter down on his desk and stood up. "That doesn't mean anything. Without a dna test, there's no way to be sure."

Hughes had to say that even he was disappointed in his friend right now. Sure, this was a lot to take in, but he would have at least given the kid a chance before trying to come up with reasons to get rid of him.

"Look, if you don't want the kid, that's fine. And if you want to get tested, that's ok too. But there is a 5 year old boy on the other side of that door who deserves some answers that he can only get and will only accept from you; his FATHER."

Roy was taken aback by Hughes. He had never seen him so worked up over something that involved him, especially since he usually supported him through anything. But, Hughes was a family man and Mustang had forgotten that. He probably looked like some dad running out on his kids right now.

Taking a steady breath, Roy sat back down and rubbed his hands through his hair and down his face. "I'll meet the kid." he agreed. "You're right. He does deserve to talk to me."

Hughes frowned. He was glad that he was willing to cooperate, but there was more to it. "It's not about meeting the kid. It's about giving him a fair chance." He wasn't so sure Roy understood this. "He's been through a lot already and having someone else come in and out of his life will be rough."

Hughes had a point, though Roy was reluctant to admit it. He didn't want to hurt the boy, but he had to accept that maybe he wasn't ready to be a father…Damn, he really wishes he would have known about this earlier. Why would Trisha hide something like this until now? They were good friends; hell, to have a kid, they were better. Why wouldn't she say something?

"Do you want to meet Ed now?" Hughes asked, pulling Mustang from his thoughts. He was standing by the door with his hand on the knob.

"Uh…yes, send him in." Roy swallowed.

Hughes smiled. "And a little advice, loosen up. It's a kid, not a subordinate."

He opened and closed the door behind him, giving Roy a little time to get himself together and probably, Roy guessed, helping Ed prepare also. He had no idea what he would say to the kid. How do you have a conversation like this anyway? Hello and how are just seemed too normal for this.

The door to his office reopened and this time, a small boy stepped in, leaning against the frame as it closed behind him; his hands in his pockets and a very noticeable scowl on his face. Mustang had to say, if this was his son, he had the attitude and look. Hughes was right about that.

"So, Ed is it?" Mustang cleared his throat and tried to put on a smile to put the boy at ease. "I guess me and you have a lot to talk about, huh?"

Ed eyed him and then scoffed. "I guess we do…Let's start where you tell me why you're a dead beat bastard." he commented coolly, moving from the door and going to sit on the couch.

Mustang arched a brow. This kid was more advanced than a 5 year old. He forced his irritation down and continued to speak calmly. "I understand the hostility towards me, but the situation is not what you think. You see.."

"Go ahead and make up a lie."

"I'm not lying."

"Doubt it's the truth."

"If you would let me explain."

"No."

There was a pregnant silence between the two where the tension could be cut with a knife. Roy could already feel his patience slipping and his irritation rising. Why the hell was this kid so damn arrogant and insubordinate? Didn't Trisha tech him what manners and respect was? Did he even know the damn words?

Ed on the other hand was extremely calm. He already had his plan in his head. He would just make it so that Mustang didn't want him and then he would get to stay with Hughes. It was perfect. "I don't need you and neither does mommy…We made it this far without you." he yelled.

Roy froze for a minute. Ed said that Trisha 'doesn't' need him. Why didn't he say 'didn't' need him. Did he know? "Ed, where…where is you mom?" he asked, already knowing the correct answer.

Ed stared. "She's home. Mommy only sent me cause she says I need to get to know you."

Mustang's head fell into his hands. Just great! The kid didn't know. He cursed wondering what the hell Trisha had been thinking or planning when she decided to pull a stunt like this. Did she even think about how this could affect Ed?

"That's right kid. We do need to get to know each other…We're gonna be spending a lot of time together."

Roy wasn't sure what he was doing, but knowing what the kid and been through and was he was still about to have to go through, he just knew that he couldn't abandon him. As odd as it sounded…this was his…son. He chuckled; never thought that he would end up with a kid this way. With all the dating and sex, he was sure that one day he would slip up, but who would have thought it would have been from Trisha, his ex-fiancé.

*****^w^*****

After sending Ed into the office, Hughes leaned against the door and smiled. Things in central were certainly about to get a lot more interesting. Especially, for the flame alchemist. Riza noticed the look on his face and questioned what was going on. She had tried talking to the boy, but after so long; he had ceased responding to her.

"What's going on here?" she asked Hughes.

He smiled even harder. "Oh nothing. Just that Roy is about to get a life lesson."

"Life…lesson?" she asked and looked at the back of the closed door. Just who was that boy. I'm not sure that I follow."

Hughes knew that she was curious, but if Roy wanted others to know, that would be his business to tell. He looked at his watch and saw that everyone else would be pilling into the building soon for another day of work.

"Hey, I have an idea." Hughes draped his arm around Hawkeye, leading her away. "How about we go grab the two of them some breakfast out of the cafeteria?"

"…Sure." she agreed, giving one last look to the door.

*****^w^*****

Ed continued to glare at Mustang from his spot on the couch. He was not happy that his plan did not seem to be working. At first, he could see the irritation the man was getting, but now, it was like it completely disappeared. This newfound calmness was pissing him off.

"So, is there anything you want to know about me?" Roy asked.

Ed growled. "I don't need to know anything about you. I don't plan on sticking around."

"Oh really, and where are you going to go?" Roy actually sounded amused.

Ed crossed his arms and looked away. "Not that it's any of your business, but I'm just gonna go stay with Hughes."

Roy smirked. So his own son didn't want to stay with him. Couldn't say that he blamed the kid. But Hughes! Hell no! The last thing HQ needed was for Hughes to have another kid to run around and brag about. Especially his.

"And what makes you think that plan is going to work?" He asked, curious to hear the answer.

"Simple. You're a bastard who I'm refusing to stay with and Hughes is better than your sorry ass. See how it works." Ed stated clearly, glaring him dead in the face.

Roy stared and all it took was that one second for Roy to be over the desk and holding Ed up by the back of his shirt, forcing him to look him in the eyes. "Look kid, obviously you didn't get a lot of discipline in your life, but this ends here."

"PUT ME DOWN." Ed screamed, wiggling and fighting in his grasp. "YOU CAN'T TREAT ME LIKE THIS!"

Mustang smirked. "You're wrong. 1, I'm you father and 2…" he made sure to emphasize this point. "I'm BIGGER than YOU."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE CAN BE PUSHED AROUND LIKE A.."

"No one said any of that!"

"WE'RE BACK EVERYONE." Hughes announced cheerfully as he and Riza walked back into the office, food in hand, and right into the glaring match that was going on between father and son.

The paused and stared between the two before Hughes groaned. "Damn it Roy. Ed! Already?"

They both looked between each other and then to the new occupants in the room, pointing their fingers at the other.

"He started it!"

**Ok, I'm sorry to be cutting you all so short on this chapter, but I have my first day at my new job in the morning and need to sleep. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed and will review and let me know what you think. I am slowly falling in love with the parental Roy role and it's awesome!**

**Cya**


	4. Father Son BondingUgh

**Thank you all for liking my fic so much. This was my first Parental Roy/Ed EVER. I fell in so much love with the pairing after reading so many of them. They're absolutely adorable **** Anyway, thanks for all of the support. I appreciate you all so much!**

**Oh, and in addition to this, I plan to work on a Roy/Winry fic cause I noticed how lacking we are in that couple. So, if anyone has any ideas for what it should be about or so, please let me know and I will see what I can do **

**Anyway, I don't have much to say, so on with the fic I guess.**

**Chapter 4 Father Son Bonding…Ugh**

The day carried on and the group had fallen into a semi-normal quiet, aside from everyone constantly stealing glances at the young boy that was currently brooding on Mustang's couch. Roy had decided to let Ed spend the day in the office with him since he very well couldn't just disappear for the day. He still had not told his team anything, although Havok and Breda had almost demanded so. Riza was still not in the loop.

When Hughes had arrived back with the food, he had given Ed his plate and the boy ate happily. Roy had sat at his desk and thought to himself, stealing glances at the child himself. This was still so much for him to take in. He knew that he knew nothing about being a father; his own not being the best influence after all.

There was also his career to think about. How was he supposed to rise to the top with a brat riding his coat tails? Also, and what Roy dreaded the most, wait until the secret was out and the higher ups got a hold of this news. Respect and credibility, gone.

Roy sighed. He could barely focus on his paper work with the headache that was starting to build. And Ed looked as unhappy as humanly possible.

"Is there something I can get you sir?" Hawkeye had been noticing the internal battle that the colonel had been enduring since everyone entered the office. She also was not sure who the kid was or what he had to do with Roy, but she was starting to draw her own conclusions. _'This is what happens when you womanize without protection I guess.'_

Roy nodded. "No, I don't need anything at the moment." There was nothing she could give him that would help the situation anyway.

Ed glanced over at the lady who was offering to 'help' his dad. His nose scrunched up at her. He didn't know who she was, but he only come her to gain, though it wasn't much of a gain, a father. New moms were getting nipped in the bud ASAP. Ed smirked.

"Can you hurry and finish so we can leave?" he said to Roy, catching everyone's attention in the room. "I'm tiiiired." Ed whined.

Roy watched him, brow arched. "Then go to sleep. What are you telling me for?" The kid was sitting on a couch after all; sleep on the damn thing too.

Ed's small hand smacked against his face in a show that even Riza had to say was adorable. "You're very good at this already I see."

Roy groaned and stood from his desk. He gathered his things, giving into the situation. Besides, he needed some time to get things in perspective. He informed Hawkeye that he was leaving for the rest of the day and headed towards the door, all eyes on him as he did.

"Let's go kid." was his order, opening the door.

"Sure." Ed smirked and ran out of the office ahead of him. Roy followed, closing the door harder than necessary.

Once they were gone and everyone was sure that he was far enough away from the office, Havok and Breda shared a knowing look and smiled, looking to Riza.

Havok asked the question that had been on everyone's mind all day, but they were just too afraid to say it.

"So, uh…who'd he knock up?"

*****^w^*****

"Are you hungry or anything?" Roy asked, glancing in his rearview mirror at the small boy in the backseat.

"Did I say I was?"

Roy's jaw ticked. He hated this damn attitude. "Look kid, I'm not gonna tolerate this disrespect much longer."

Ed scoffed. "Cool…Let me know when you stop."

"_He's just a kid who has been through a lot in the past few days and he may act out some, so you have to be a little more patient with him."_

Roy could still hear what Hughes had told him when he found out that he had decided to leave early and take Ed home. Apparently, his friend knew him well.

"Can I ask you something?"

Roy took note of the sad tone in Ed's voice now and watched him in the mirror, the distant look in his eyes noticeable. "Go ahead." he agreed.

"What happen to you ? Why did you leave me and my mom?"

Roy thought for a second and pulled the car in front of his house, not making a move to get out. He just stared at Ed's reflection; those large eyes that were now looking back at him. There was anger, hurt, confusion, and so much more in them.

Roy sighed. "I didn't leave you and your mom. I left your mom…I never knew about you."

"That doesn't get you out of the question." Ed warned. "Regardless of me…why?"

Roy swallowed and reminded himself of his selfless act. He hadn't tried to let himself think about Trisha in years, and now, here was Ed; the boy who brought so many of his bad memories with him.

"Me and your mom were friends for a long time. I met her not long after the war, me and Hughes. She stayed in central and owned a flower shop for a short amount of time."

Ed seemed more interested. He had never been told this side of his mom's life.

"I and Trisha got very close, so close that we were engaged to be married. No one but Hughes knew though. There has always been so much unrest amongst the military; I never wanted her to become a target of revenge."

All the flashbacks that this story was bringing back was bringing up something in Roy that he thought he had cast aside. He wasn't even sure why he was giving such an elaborate explanation to such a young child, but seemed that after he started talking, it was almost impossible for him to stop.

"One day, we were on a date when one of my enemies happened to see me. It was a guy that I had sent to jail, but he got out on bail and all charges dropped. He waited until we were leaving the restaurant and followed us." Roy's eyes shut and he groaned. "I was so stupid and was so unaware of our surroundings."

"What happened next?" Ed pressed forward. He had removed his seat belt and was climbing into the front seat to sit next to Mustang.

"The guy shot at us, but he missed me and hit Trisha." Ed's eyes widened. "I turned around and burned the guy to a crisp, but it still didn't change the fact that she had been hurt; shot in the side…I thought she would die and rushed her to the hospital. Luckily, nothing vital had been hit and she recovered quickly. That's when I made the decision that I couldn't see her anymore, that it was unsafe. 3 weeks out of the hospital, I broke it off with her and she left."

Ed smirked. "And now 5 years later, I pop up. Just can't seem to escape your past can you?"

Roy smiled and noticed the playful way Ed tried to lighten the mood. He decided that they had talked enough and he was ready to get inside. Besides, none of this was what the boy needed to hear at the moment. Roy got out and opened Ed's door for him, leading him into the house.

Roy's house was fairly large, two stories, with a porch and a deck out back. His pay scale was more than enough to keep it up. Though, Roy never really used his house. He worked so much that he usually just took naps in his office or in the dorms on base, but he guessed that he would have to get used to coming here. Besides, uncommon sleeping locations and habits weren't good for a kid his age.

He almost wanted to smile at how he was thinking. Being a parent was almost coming natural to him, though he would never admit. Besides, how hard could this be? Kids were easy. They needed food, water, and things to occupy their time. He could provide all of those.

Ed walked into the house and was surprised to see it so neat and tidy. He didn't take Mustang for the neat type or anything. Though, the house didn't look very lived in. It was like everything was set up as props. Clean furniture, a book or two out of place on the shelf, but so much that it disrupted the neatness.

"I don't clean the house. I usually just hire a maid for the day to do it when I use the house." Roy said, noticing the boys look and walking past him, closing the door in his wake.

He motioned to the stairs near the door. "There are two rooms there. Yours is the last room in the hall on the right. Bathroom is last room on the left. Library is the first room on the left. And my room is first on the right." He instructed. "Think you can remember that?"

Ed stared. "I don't know. Those instructions were so elaborate that I probably should have written them down." His voice was oozing with sarcasm.

Roy groaned. "Look kid, I know that you've got a lot of hang-ups or whatever, but we need to set some ground rules."

"So that's what we're calling them? 'Hang-ups' or 'whatevers'?"

Roy put up his hand to stop him. "Just listen… I'm not going to make you call me dad or anything cause trust me, it's new to me to. So, until we come to an agreement, you can call me Roy for now."

Ed folded his arms and nodded. That was reasonable enough.

"Second, I'm not going to tolerate your rudeness and blatant disrespect for me or any other adults around here."

"Do you think you or any other adults deserve my respect?"

"Doesn't matter. They're adults. Respect them." was his stern reply.

Ed grimaced. "Fine." he forced out.

Roy continued once he had the boy's compliance. "Third; the most important one of all…What I say GOES. Remember that."

Ed almost wanted to laugh. Someone was getting into their new role a little too confidently. "Pfft, you're making things harder for yourself."

Roy chuckled. "Quite the contrary…I am a military man and this is a military household." He smirked. "And you have a military farther…You would be making things just harder for _yourself_ trying to go against me."

They found themselves back at the moment of them glaring at one another, waiting to see who would back down first. Neither one was willing. After a while, Roy grew tired of this.

"Hughes is going to bring your things over later tonight. You can go and get acquainted with your room." he said and turned away from the boy, heading into the kitchen.

*****^w^*****

After Hughes had seen Roy and Ed off, he had retreated to his office where he took the time to do some work of his own. I knew that Roy was going to need help with Ed and Trisha didn't provide them with anything. He had no medical records, no school records, though, being only 5, he probably hadn't started school yet.

Roy would need supplies for him. He was only sent with so much, being sent on his own. Hughes racked his brain for what they need. Ed needed clothes and food that he liked to eat. He needed toys and he also needed things for his room. And since he was such a little smarty, he would probably want something that was more mind stimulating to do other than sit and look at Roy all day.

Hughes cringed. No one wanted to do that.

He also was officially naming himself as the boy's uncle/god father and he would insure that Roy raised him right; starting with them strengthening their bond. Oh yes, every chance he got, he would see to it that the two of them got in plenty of activities with each other.

*****^W^*****

Ed sat up in his room, in the center of the bed and thought over everything that was going on. He wanted his mommy so bad and to just go home and not have to stay here. He didn't care if Roy was his father. He didn't need a father; especially not him.

Sure, listening to his story had changed his opinion of him, some, but the fact still remained that he didn't want a dad. His family was fine just the way it was when it was just him and his mom. Why would she do this to him? Why send him to meet his father now? Ed knew that something was going on and he hated being out of the loop.

Though, he knew that whatever it was, it was in that letter that Hughes and Roy had been reading. If only he could get his hands on it.

**Just got off of work and a little tired, but was determined to finish this chapter today. So here you go! 2 updates and so close together, I'm on a roll lol. And I am already working out chapter 5 as we speak. So, please keep reading and supporting me and please review. I really want to know your thoughts and opinions on my fic. Helpful criticism is always welcomed, wanted, and urged.**

**Cya**


End file.
